The Game
by MadBangel
Summary: Lisa Cuddy plays by the rules. Greg House breaks every rule in the book. Game on.


**The Game**

by MadBangel

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Author's note: I like this one. It's no masterpiece, but it makes me smile. Hope you enjoy it.

Cuddy shifted her position at the desk as she realised she had been falling asleep. She threw the report she had been reading down, as she hadn't absorbed a word of it. She wanted to go home and sleep, but that wasn't an option, not with the big presentation she had to give that week.

Getting funding for the hospital was part of her job, and she had driven herself particularly hard ever since she had given up a hundred million dollars worth of it to save House.

She should shower, wake herself up a bit. She headed down to the women's locker room. As she undressed, other thoughts began creeping into her head. Sex would be a great stress relief right now. Cuddy thought about how long it had been since she'd taken a man home.

Under the hot spray she lathered herself up, getting in a few strokes for herself, stimulating herself. It didn't satisfy her, only succeeding in making her more aroused, with no relief in sight.

Sighing, she got out and dressed. Time to go back to the office.

She sat back down in the chair, cursing House.

_Speak of the devil…_thought Cuddy, as she looked up to see him outside her office. Smug bastard. Arrogant, sarcastic, insensitive, infuriating. She wondered what he wanted this time. He pushed the door open and limped in.

"Weekly report, just as Dr Cuddy ordered," he said cheerfully, tossing it on the desk, happy that he could now go home.

Cuddy felt an involuntary flash of heat as those blue eyes arrested hers. _Oh no…_she reprimanded herself. No, she was not going to go there.

"Hold it right there, House," Cuddy snapped. She knew exactly how thorough his weekly 'reports' typically were.

He gave her the 'who me?' look, fiddling with his cane, and she forced herself to stop watching his hands move and check the report.

"It's all there, can I go now?" he whined impatiently. "Unless there's some other reason you want me in your office late at night," he smirked.

"If you're going to take off your pants again, I can give you a lumbar puncture this time," Cuddy warned.

He just retaliated by looking down her top conspicuously.

She tried to concentrate on checking the report, but the heat had begun to shoot through her veins, and she shifted in her chair, trying to quell her desire. She wanted to break her own rules and have him. Have him here, in her office, now.

But House was off limits, in more ways than one. She stuck to the standard stuff about not sleeping with an employee, the gossip if anyone found out, the fact that he already gave her almost zero respect.

She turned a page without seeing it, and looked up at him, towering over her. It annoyed her, him getting in her face, and that's why he did it.

She tried not to think about how good it would be. She couldn't sacrifice so much for just one night. _Maybe more than one…_she mused hungrily. She thought about what that would be like, being able to jump him whenever the urge took her.

"Are you finished yet?" House complained.

She snapped the file shut and threw it on her desk.

"You're late. As usual. But yes, you can go now," she dismissed him without looking at him, in case he could tell what she was thinking about.

House briefly contemplated saying something, but right now, when his speedy exit had just been rubber-stamped, he wasn't going to push it.

Cuddy watched him go, toying with the necklace around her neck. She dropped it and picked up her cold cup of coffee, taking a gulp before slamming it down on her desk in disgust.

She let herself fantasize about what would have happened if she'd let it. She'd have looked at him, til he knew something was up. She'd stand up and get in his face a little. He was a quick study, he'd get the picture soon enough, he'd see it in the way she'd look at him, the tone of her voice, the way she'd tilt her head. She'd touch him, move her hand out to rest on his arm.

She imagined him being shocked. But she knew he was attracted to her too, and that it wouldn't take him long to warm up to the idea. She would get closer, reach up and lean in slowly to kiss him. A gentle press at first, testing. Then another, getting more insistent. It'd get more intense, and she'd grab his shoulders, pulling his body closer, pressing against him. He'd wrap his arms around her, steadying her against the desk so he wouldn't lose his balance. Throw the cane away so he had both hands free just as his tongue slipped between her lips.

She'd pick up the pace, slipping her hands up under his shirt to run her hands over his chest, tweak a nipple, enjoy the texture of the chest hair under her hands as it made her crave more. His breathing would be ragged by now, and he'd be unbuttoning her blouse, then reaching around the back to unhook her bra. She knew he liked her breasts, and she knew she wore those low cut tops sometimes just to feel his eyes on her.

She'd gasp as his hands finally found her breasts, cupping them, his thumbs stroking her nipples. He'd move his mouth from hers, kissing down her neck as he circled her nipples slowly. He'd bite down at the base, making her cry out and reach for his pants impatiently.

God, she really wanted to know what sort of lover he'd be. Would he take her right then, or would he tease her longer, drawing out her pleasure and driving her crazy?

The sound of the door opening startled her, and she jumped a little, blood rushing to her cheeks as she saw House in front of her again.

"House, what are you doing back?" she demanded angrily, trying to pull herself together.

He smiled that shit-eating grin at her.

"Just wanted to let you know that I like to take my time, just going slowly and enjoying the moment, drawing it out, cause it makes the finish so much sweeter, so much more intense." His voice, like silk, purring it out as he looked at her hard.

Her heart was beating crazily, her mouth running dry as his words sank in.

"H – House," she started.

An evil grin spread across his face.

"So that's why my report was late, Dr Cuddy. I'll try to go faster next time." His eyes twinkled as Cuddy raged.

"Out! Now!"

He whistled to himself as he walked along the corridor.

She should have known. Driving her crazy was what House did best.

The End.


End file.
